Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a surveillance technique and, more particularly, to a network communication system and method thereof adapted to integrate a surveillance device with a display device in the same environment.
Related Art
People's needs concerning surveillance systems have grown over the last few years. With the rapid development of communication techniques, the open policy of domestic communication markets, and, particularly, the rapid growth of Internet, surveillance stations tend to be remotely.
An image acquisition equipment, e.g., an internet protocol camera (IP camera), or an image convert equipment, e.g., a video server, can be utilized in a conventional surveillance system for remotely monitoring.